Once upon a TV
by Light Alchemist
Summary: Ed has a new apartment and so he gets a TV! But he doesn't know something about it... Find out what happens when he and Alphonse are sucked into it! AND Winry's the one with the remote!
1. Winry Said So!

Lark: ok this is my first fic! Ok I own four tv's…but I don't own fma…but I do also own ed's heart! Plz submit reviews! And tell other people about it or suffer!

Chapter 1- Winry said so!

Edward walked down a street in Central, shopping for stuff for his new apartment he got. While he was walking, something suddenly caught his eye in a shop window. It was a box! Yay!

Ed ran into the store. But, looking closer, it wasn't a box.

"Looking for something?"

Ed jumped. The shop owner was behind him. She smiled at him. Her badge said "Hi, I'm Yvne!"

"Um…what's this?" he asked her. She smiled again. A wide, kind of creepy smile

"It's a television! You can see images on the screen of it!"

Ed's eyes were big as he stared at it.

"I'll take it!"

Winry was in Ed's apartment playing Chess with Alphonse when someone kicked the door open. "WINRY! ALPHONSE! LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!" came Ed's voice. He lugged in a giant boxlike thingy. Winry, recognizing it as a piece of machinery, rushed over to get a better look.

"Look at the precision craftsmanship holding together this whimsical device of many counterparts and such!" she said, her eyes gleaming.

"Gesundheit," Ed and Al said at the same time. But by the time they said that, Winry had already disassembled the backside of it and was examining the inside. Ed had found the remote by the time Winry was finished scrutinizing it.

"Um…Ed, I don't have a good feeling about this—" Winry tried to say.

"Your feelings, not mine!" Ed said, as he hit the remote in slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Winry yelled in slow motion. Ed dropped the remote as he and Al, who was huddled next to him, were engulfed in a shiny, white light and sucked into the TV.


	2. Fear Factor

Lark: hi peoples! This is chapter 2 of my very first fanfic! The chapters are going to alternate between ed and al and sometimes winry. NOW LAUGH YOU FOOLS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 2- Fear Factor

Ed rubbed his head as he woke up. He had hit it when he had fallen through the vortex. He examined his surroundings. It was completely dark, and he felt something around his waist.

Then, bright lights came on.

_What the hell?_ Ed thought to himself, blinded by the light. There were people cheering and clapping. _Where am I?_

When he could see again, about two seconds later, he jumped. The thing around his waist was a harness, and he was about 100 feet in the air on a small platform, overlooking a big pool of…something. He was too high up to be able to tell. He spied a helmet on the floor, by his feet. "Man, I could have used THAT earlier!" he said, rubbing his bump.

Then a loud voice boomed over big speakers.

"GIRLS AND GUYS! INTRODUCING EDWARD ELRIC! A.K.A. THE FLYING SHRIMP!"

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID DUMBASS―" Ed yelled and jumped.

"HE IS JUMPING UP AND DOWN, PREPARING TO DIVE 100 FEET INTO A PIT OF…2 WHOLE MILK!"

Ed's jaw dropped.

"WHILE HE TRIES TO MAINTAIN HIS COMPOSURE, WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK…TO _FEAR FACTOR!_"

An evil laugh echoed throughout the stadium.


	3. Now To See What Al's Up To

Lark: hooray! I'm really making progress! FOUR reviews so far! (one of them being mine…) and I updated chapter one. Just a note in case you don't read the reviews. hope ya like this next chapter with al! oh and I fixed the mistake with the percent sign in the last chapter…my bad!

Chapter 3- Powerpuff Girls

Al was running as fast as his big clunky body would allow him…which wasn't very fast at all. Three little flying girls were following him, trying to zap him. One had already melted his right arm, and one of the others froze his left pinky finger.

"What's with you crazy people?" he cried, still running for his life, "And what have you done with Edward?"

He ran and hid behind a boulder, which was, seconds later, completely decimated, burning the feather thingy on his head.

Al screamed like a girl and made a dash for a nearby oak tree, which also became decimated.

He took a final chance hiding under a small leaf. You can probably guess what happened next.

Al found himself surrounded by three girls.

"HOLY CRAP, THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" he yelled, running. He finally lost them while hiding in the Townsville City Hall.

"Okay, how am I supposed to deal with those five-year-olds with incredible superpowers trying to kill me with their powers…AND WHERE'S ED?" he yelled.

Then, he had an idea.

Lark: sorry the chapter was so short but I love cliffies! And I'm Soooo happy cuz I'm back on the computer again! Aw but I have a stupid sore throat…but I got glasses! And they're totally cute! Yay! Next chapter comin' up! It's supposed to be real funny…and guess what I realized! I'm 4 feet 11 inches! You know what that means? I'm the exact height of Ed! I'm so special! Yay!


End file.
